Nightmare
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Thomas finds himself in a sinister facility. He doesn't know how he got there, doesn't know what had happened, but one thing is certain: It must have been something terrible, because the breath of death lies about this place...(Rated M for violence and gore!)
_**First things first.
I DON'T OWN THE MAZE RUNNER! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO JAMES DASHNER THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE MOVIE!  
**_  
 _My second serious Maze Runner stor and I hope you guys will enjoy this one.  
_ _Had been a spontaneous idea of mine which I have written down within an hour today.  
_  
 _And I am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
I translated this story from german into english.  
Don't forget: My first language isn't english ;).  
_

 _And I would appreciate feedback very, very much, thank you!_

* * *

 **Nightmare**

His feet carried him slowly down the corridor.

It was dark and only here and there a flickering neon light illuminated the path in front of him.

The light broke through the darkness, hid for a few seconds, before it went out again and left him in the darkness, only to come back to life shortly thereafter.

Blood soaked the ground beneath his feet, wetted the walls to his sides and he felt a shiver running down his spine.

The smell of death was in the air, goosebumps came over him and sweat gathered on his forehead, but he courageously continued his way, slowly set one foot before the other.

He didn't know where he was, what he should do here, but an inner voice told him to go on, to look for his friends, who had been brought here.

When he came around the next corner, he swallowed hard and he could barely hold back a scream, when he saw all the corpses in front of him.

They were everywhere and Thomas felt how the fear robbed him of his voice.

Men and women in lab coats lay before him in their own blood.

Their clothes looked as if they had been torn apart by powerful claws and Thomas forced himself to look straight ahead and to move his legs faster.

He wanted to get away from here; away from this place!

He wanted to find his friends, had to find them, but when he turned his eyes to the bodies at his feet, the hope in him to see them alive again vanished.

Whatever had happened here, he was afraid that it had happened to his friends as well.

When he came around the next corner, he shuddered strongly, because in this passage, it looked even worse.

There was blood, so much blood; on the walls, on the ground, even on the ceiling.

Power cables hung from the holes on the walls and twitched dangerously and Thomas had to be careful not to come too close to them.

Something rattled under his feet and when he bends his head down, he could see what it was.

The floor was littered with bullet casings and when he looked more closely, then he recognized the bullet holes in the walls to his sides.

Whatever had happened here, it must have been terrible.

A double door extended in front of him, which had previously been protected with a password, because Thomas could see the broken keypad on the side of the door, from which now small power cables protrude, spraying dangerous sparks. The door itself was torn from its hinges.

But what frightened him the most, was the strange sounds that came from the interior of the room.

Noises, that sounded like a pained groan.

Sounds that made him shiver hard...

He dared hardly to move, because his fear was too great, but he had to do it.

He collected all his remaining courage and entered the room.

Inside, there was the same chaos as previously in the corridors.

Thomas let his eyes wander around the room, which had to have once been an operating room, because he saw overturned operating tables, equipment with which the vital functions of a human being could be measured and the ground was strewn with surgical instruments. Again blood covered the floor and the walls and electrical cables protruded from the walls and brightened the darkness briefly with their flashes.

"Is anyone here?"

His voice was low, barely audible, because he was afraid that the thing, that was responsible for this chaos could hear him.

When an answer came, he thought, he would crawl out of his skin any moment.

"T-Thomas..."

The voice was human and was filled with pain, but Thomas would recognize this voice from a thousand of others.

"Minho?"

His eyes widened and he felt how new energy came into his body, when the adrenaline shoot through his veins and he immediately moved toward the spot from which his friend's voice had come.

When he had found him, Thomas thought that his heart would stop moving.

The sight, that offers itself to him was terrible and unbearable.

Minho lay on a surgery table, which was hidden in the darkness of the room.

Only the flickering of a neon light lit his body every few seconds.

His body was naked and covered with cables and blood and Thomas felt how the fear robbed him of his voice again.

"Minho...what have they done to you?"

It was just a whisper that left his lips, but Minho seems to have heard it, but when he opened his dry lips, only a pitiful moan slipped over them.

Minho seemed to suffer from terrible pain and yet he managed to raise one of his arms and reached his hand out to Thomas. His finger pointed at another table, not far away from him and when Thomas focused his eyes on this table, his heart was clenching even more, when he saw Newt, lying on the operating table.

His body was covered only by a bloody surgical drape and cables and electrodes hung all over his body. He didn't move, nor did he open his eyes, even when Thomas walked over to the table and gently touched him on the shoulder after some initial hesitation.

Then he saw why Newt didn't move, because his chest was cut open...

A choking sound came from Thomas's mouth and the boy took a few steps away from the table, only to crash against the next table, on which Chuck lay.

He looked much worse, because it looked like they had tried to cut his head open, before everything had gone out of control.

Tears gathered in his eyes and a sob left Thomas' throat and yet he tried to stay calm, so that he was able to cover the bodies and faces of his two friends with a surgical drape in order to let them rest in peace.

When he went back to Minho, the tears already ran down his cheeks.

"Minho...what happened here? What have they done to you?"

The runner didn't respond to his questions.

His eyes were suddenly paralyzed with fear and with the last bit of his strength, he grabbed Thomas's arm and pulled him to him, until he could speak the words directly into his ear.

"Run! T-Thomas...run away! They are coming…"

Before Thomas could ask what he meant by that, a deep, eerie growl rose in the darkness.

His eyes widened, because he recognized that sound.

"Grievers..."

The sound of metal on metal could be heard, when the creatures moved quickly through the corridors and precisely into his direction.

But Thomas remained steadfast, because he didn't want to leave his friend alone.

The last light, which was still alive...

"Go! Thomas...go..." Minho said and he gave his friend a half-heartily shove against the arm, but his friend didn't move.

"I won't go Minho!"

"You will die...go...NOW!"

"No. I'll get you out of here Minho, you hear me? You will live!"

But Minho no longer heard him, because his eyes closed and his head slowly sagged to one side, away from Thomas.

"Minho?"

There was no answer and as the eyes of the runner closed entirely, Thomas thought his heart would burst.

Minho was dead...they were all dead!

"No…"

A sob burst from his throat and he dug his fingers into his hair, as despair threatened to overwhelm him.

The roar from the corridors became louder, the steps faster and Thomas thought that he already could smell the foul breath of these beasts.

But he didn't move from the spot.

When he raised his head and saw the lettering in front of him, an irrepressible rage came over him.

In front of him stood in bloody font written "W.I.C.K.E.D. is good," and it was precisely this one little phrase that made him forget everything.

With new strength, he got up, grabbed the iron bar he found next to the operating table, on which lay the lifeless body of his friend and with an angry scream on his lips, he ran off, directly into the hallway, from which the dark noise had come from.

Like a fury he hit the first Griever, who came around the corner and he kills the best, by ramming the iron bar directly into the monster's head.

But more and more of these creatures came from the darkness and soon the courage left his body, made space for fear and before these beasts could get their claws on him, Thomas ran!

He ran as fast as his feet carried him.

It had been foolish to think that he could fight against these beasts all alone.

Against one he could stand, but against four or five?

That just was not possible.

Behind him he heard the roar of the Grievers and when he turned his head briefly, he could see how close these monsters already were.

"No!"

Closer and closer they came and Thomas could hear the clicking sound, which told him that they prepared the needle that hung on their tails in order to ram it into his body and infect him with the dangerous Flare Virus, because these beasts were made for just this task.

Either they infected their victims with the virus, or they killed them, if they didn't manage to infect them.

But Thomas wouldn't let it come so far!

No!

He would find a way out of here, no matter what the cost.

But he already felt how the strength left his body.

His muscles convulsed, his lungs burned like pure fire and he had difficulty breathing, but he kept on running.

"Thomas..."

Teresa's voice penetrated his ears, seemed to come from far away, but he only focused on this voice, let himself be guided by it, but it was too late.

The strength vanished entirely from his body and he became slower and slower.

And then a claw got him on his right shoulder.

Pain exploded in his body, made him cry out.

Then he crashed to the ground and before he could sit up, a tremendous force pushed him back to the ground.

"No!"

"Thomas!"

Teresa's voice became louder, but he hardly heard it.

He could concentrate only on the pain in his body and the Grievers that gathered around him.

Then he got rolled back onto his back and with fear in his eyes, he saw the needle above him, that was ready to ram into his flesh.

"NO!"

Then the needle rammed itself into his stomach and his loud, anguished scream echoed through the whole facility, when the Flare virus entered his veins...

"THOMAS! WAKE UP!"

With a loud cry Thomas woke up.

He sat up straight in his bed, sweat had gathered on his forehead and his heart was pounding so hard against his ribs that he thought the bones would burst any moment.

His friends stood in front of him and looked at him with worried faces.

Minho, Newt, Chuck, Teresa, Alby...they were all there, all of them were still alive and it was precisely this certainty that calmed Thomas down and he slumped back into his pillow.

A nightmare…

It was just a nightmare...

But deep inside, Thomas knew that this nightmare could become reality, if they wouldn't find a way out of this goddamn maze soon.

As long as W.I.C.K.E.D. was still out there, there wouldn't be a single night were Thomas and his friends wouldn't fall asleep in fear.

But the day would come, when they would defend themselves.

Soon they would be ready to fight for their freedom.

He could just feel it...

 **The End**


End file.
